


Care and Feeding

by Farasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Felching, Hand Feeding, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzle Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Victor likes being Yuuri's. Yuuri likes taking care of him. It comes together unexpectedly, but Yuuri is happy to indulge Victor - and finds that it's not much of an indulgence when he enjoys it too.





	

St. Petersburg was more home with Yuuri than it had ever been without. It was like there had been a Yuuri-shaped hole in Victor's life he hadn't even known about until one fateful night in Sochi, a whirlwind romance in Japan, and now the seamless addition of Yuuri into a place that hadn't felt empty until it was filled. Victor's apartment had a worn, knit blanket on the couch that had traveled with Yuuri from Hasetsu to Detroit and now to St. Petersburg. There was a rice cooker and an electric tea kettle among his appliances. Pictures of Yuuri's family, Yuuri with Phichit, and Yuuri with Vicchan had joined Victor's photos.

Rest days were better with Yuuri, too. Before, anytime Victor had a day off from the ice, he could feel his whole body itch to get back on it. He realized now it was because he had nothing else, because he abhorred the weighty silence of solitude in his apartment and wanted something — anything — to fill it. With Yuuri, rest days were about the two of them together, simply existing in one space with another person in a way Victor never had before.

Yuuri liked to listen to music and sit with Victor on the couch, when they didn't have other commitments. That suited Victor fine, because he could lay with his head in Yuuri's lap, soaking up the contact and the absent-minded affection Yuuri gave him. Yuuri had been idly running his fingers through Victor's hair when Makkachin dropped his head onto Yuuri's knee, staring hopefully. Yuuri's smile was fond as he started scratching behind Makkachin's ears instead.

Victor rolled over on the couch until he was on his back, looking up at Yuuri with a pout. "Yuuuri," he whined, and nudged at Yuuri's hand with his forehead.

Yuuri laughed. "Between the two of you it's like I have a pair of jealous puppies. Be patient, I'll get back to you."

It was a completely innocent comment, and the soft curve of Yuuri's mouth held no seduction, not like Victor knew it could. Still, something about that tone of voice — completely assured and unconcerned, like Victor really was a pet Yuuri indulged at his leisure, made Victor swallow.

"Yuuri," he said, uncertain, wondering if he was flushed across the bridge of his nose.

Yuuri noticed. He blinked and pushed Makkachin's head out of his lap. "Which part of that...?"

Victor turned his face into the palm of Yuuri's hand. "I'd like being your puppy," he said quietly, wondering if this would be the thing that made Yuuri balk and blush and run, the way he'd done at first in Hasetsu.

Yuuri's fingers just settled back in his hair, scratching idly at his scalp. Victor relaxed slowly, tension seeping out of his shoulders, stiffness unwinding from his spine.

"We can try that," Yuuri said. It was quiet, almost shy, but when Victor glanced up at his face, his eyes were warm and interested behind his glasses.

Victor let out a long, relieved breath. "Really?"

"Victor," Yuuri said, fond. "Of course. If you want something, I want to give it to you."

"I thought it would be weird."

"I have weird things I like. You've never had a problem indulging me."

"Yes, but the things you like aren't all that weird. Lots of people are into things like tying people up and teasing them until they beg." Victor shivered pleasantly at the memories. "This is..."

"This is just another thing you like," Yuuri said firmly. "I said it was okay, didn't I?"

Victor's smile grew wider, and he turned his face into Yuuri's thigh, embarrassed to be so happy that Yuuri was here, that they could be this together.

"I'll need to get some things," Yuuri continued, still scratching Victor's scalp.

"What kind of things?" Victor asked.

Yuuri toyed with the hair on the back of Victor's neck. "You should look the part. I'll get you a collar, I think. Okay?"

Victor imagined what it would feel like to have something solid around his neck, something Yuuri had put there.

"Yes," he said. "More than okay."

"What kind of puppy will you be? A bad one that needs training, or a good boy?"

Victor's breath was fast and rapid, his cheeks going hot. Yuuri was serious. Even though he'd said it, Victor hadn't quite believed it.

He let himself picture it — both ways Yuuri had said. He thought of the things he did when Makkachin was bad; separating him from the family for time-out, scolding, putting him away in his crate. Victor thought of Yuuri ignoring him on purpose and felt his stomach knot up. He quickly moved on to the other scenario, picturing Yuuri making him roll over and show his belly, and saying good boy when Victor did what he was told.

It was embarrassing all over again, how quickly he started to get hard thinking about it.

"I want to be good," he said. It was easier to talk to Yuuri's thigh. He was normally so bold; it must have seemed strange for him to hide his face and mumble, but Victor still couldn't quite believe Yuuri would do this with him.

"Oh good," Yuuri said, sounding a little relieved. "I could do it the other way if that's what you wanted, but I don't think I'd like it very much. I'd never want to treat you badly."

The thought of Yuuri being willing to go along with what Victor wanted, even if it wasn't what he liked himself, made Victor feel like he would burst with how loved he was.

"It would be okay if we did that some other way, I think," Victor said. "Not like this, though."

Yuuri's fingers moved down the back of Victor's skull to a little spot behind his ear, just like he was scratching a dog in his lap. Victor shivered.

"I should call you something different," Yuuri said. "You'll be my pet, so you should have a pet name."

Yuuri saying 'my pet' was dangerous enough already. "Why not just 'puppy?'"

"Mm, but that's something you call someone else's dog, or a strange dog you don't know the name of. You're mine. You need a better name than just 'puppy.'"

Victor rolled over again so he could look up at Yuuri's face, and because if he didn't he might give in to the urge to rub his growing hard-on against the couch. He should have realized this could be good for Yuuri too, given how possessive he could be.

"You could call me 'Vicchan,'" he said playfully.

Yuuri laughed, startled, and then pulled a face. "My actual dog was called that."

"Exactly! And Vicchan was named after me, so—"

"My _mom_ calls you that. I can't call you that in bed or I won't be able to keep going."

"Oh, right." Victor hadn't thought about it being his nickname from Hiroko.

"What about 'Vitya?' I don't really use it."

It was Victor's turn to make a face. "I've heard Yakov yelling that at me since I was thirteen years old, no thank you."

"Ah, fair enough." Yuuri kept scratching idly at Victor's scalp as he thought. "I could use 'Hayate' or 'Taro' or even 'Katsu' — they're very popular dog names in Japan. It would feel a little impersonal, though."

Victor wasn't sure how he felt about being called the Japanese equivalent of 'Rex.'

"You know, 'Vitya' isn't the only nickname for 'Victor' in Russian."

"It's the only one I've ever heard anyone use."

"That's because the others are... well, very cutesy. Like something you might be called when you're still in grade school." Victor didn't remember the last time he'd heard anyone use the other diminutives. Yakov sometimes called Yuri 'Yurochka', but only when he couldn't hear. "There's 'Vitichka,' but that's like something a grandmother might use. Or 'Vityenka.'"

"Vityenka," Yuuri repeated. "Does that work? My Vityenka."

Victor took a shaky breath, his heart beating hard. Yuuri's accent made the consonants softer, adding tiny bits of vowels after them. Nobody else had ever said it quite like that. It was unique to them.

"Yes. That works."

They spent most of the afternoon like that, with Victor lying in Yuuri's lap, Yuuri's fingers stroking through his hair. Victor dozed off with his head on Yuuri's thigh.

Yuuri didn't let him forget about their conversation over the next couple weeks. Occasionally he'd look at Victor with a speculative gleam in his eyes and ask things like, "How do you feel about wearing ears?"

"Ears?" Victor asked. He was on the floor, his elbows propped on the carpet and his legs spread in a wide stretch. He looked back over his shoulder. Yuuri was staring at him — at his ass, to be more accurate.

"Puppy ears. And a tail. It would have to have some way to stay inside..."

Victor realized what he was talking about and the count for his stretch flew out of his head. He swallowed.

"Yuuri, it isn't nice to distract me."

"Oh, I'm the one who's being distracting?" Yuuri's bare feet were silent on the carpet as he came closer. His hands settled on Victor's hips, but instead of a teasing, sensual touch, it was to push Victor deeper into his split.

Victor grunted. "So mean, Yuuri."

"I thought you wanted to concentrate on stretching," Yuuri said, all innocence. "So? What do you think?"

At least picturing himself in puppy ears kept him from focusing on the burn in his groin. What Yuuri said about the tail needing to stay inside made it the stretch even more uncomfortable, but not because of the strain on his muscles. Getting hard in a split was awkward, to say the least.

"I think if I were in the right mindset, it would work. Like playing a part, right?" Saying that only made him think about what it would be like. Yuuri had talked about getting him a collar. He was putting real thought into this. Victor wondered what Yuuri would want puppy Victor — Vityenka — to do.

"Right," Yuuri said. He eased Victor out of his stretch, looking amused at the tent in Victor's sweatpants.

Victor kissed his nose in revenge, because it made Yuuri blush.

Victor had late practice more often than not, lately. Yuuri left around two in the afternoon, stopping to kiss him on the cheek over the boards as Victor got ready to run through his choreography for his free program. He had to work twice as hard, now. With Worlds fast approaching, Yuuri needed him, but Victor also needed time to work on his own skating. He hated to admit to being rusty, and he wasn't really. It was only that his body was used to Yuuri's programs after skating them beside him for months.

Muscle memory, always something he could rely on, was his downfall. He caught himself slipping in bits of Eros in his step sequence, or timing his combination to where Yuuri's fell in his free program. By the end of Friday's practice, he and Yakov were frustrated with each other, and he returned to the apartment feeling like maybe he'd taken on too much.

It was an unfamiliar feeling for Victor, who had always excelled when things got difficult. He didn't like it.

Yuuri was in the kitchen when Victor got home, still sweaty and disheveled from practice. Yuuri, normally fastidious about that kind of thing, accepted the kiss Victor gave him without comment.

"What are you making?"

"Saba and edamame," Yuuri said, tossing the soybeans with salt and spices in the pan. He flicked on the oven light so Victor could see the filet of mackerel. Victor would be glad when the competitive season was over and he could eat something other than fish, but he didn't say that to Yuuri.

Yuuri must have seen something on his face anyway. "Long day?"

"Long week." Victor leaned against the counter, watching Yuuri cook. "Yakov is ready to strangle me, and I'm not far off from the same."

"If you strangle Yakov, you can't coach yourself at Worlds," Yuuri said reasonably. "Quiet night tonight, then?"

"Whatever you want," Victor said honestly. "I've done enough thinking. I'd like not to think until morning."

Yuuri's spatula paused in the pan. He glanced at Victor, looking him over. Victor was aware of how disheveled and worn out he looked, but it didn't seem like that's what Yuuri was seeing. He had that speculative look again, the one that made Victor's clothes feel too tight on his skin. The one he got before he suggested something else related to that conversation they'd had on the couch.

"I'll go shower, and then I'll come back for dinner." He kissed Yuuri's cheek again and started to leave the kitchen.

"I was thinking, actually," Yuuri said, and then stopped. He did that when he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say. Victor turned back around to see his eyes fixed firmly on the pan of edamame.

"Yes?"

"This is almost done. Would you—" Yuuri turned a little pink— "would you want to try?"

"Try?"

Yuuri looked up from the stove finally. His glasses were a little fogged from the steam, but the way he looked at Victor made him start to feel the faint surge of arousal through him.

"Vityenka," Yuuri said softly, "get those sweaty clothes off and we'll have dinner."

It was completely mild, as commands went, and tentative in a way Victor had come to expect from Yuuri, but Victor stripped his shirt over his head and had his pants halfway off before Yuuri even finished turning the stove off.

"All of it?" he asked. He didn't want to push too hard — in fact, he wanted _Yuuri_ to be the one who pushed — but lingering thoughts had a way of taking over the subconscious. Victor had wanted this for weeks, and Yuuri had been just as preoccupied.

"Well, puppies don't wear clothes. Or sit on the furniture, for that matter. We spoil Makkachin enough already, you can't set a bad example."

It was the casual way Yuuri said it that made Victor's breath come faster, made him nearly trip over himself with how fast he pulled off his underwear and his socks. He hesitated there, naked in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Yuuri dump the edamame in a serving bowl and plate the fish, cutting it into strips.

There was only one place setting at the table, in Yuuri's usual spot. The sight of it made the back of Victor's neck grow hot as he flushed. Yuuri set out the food and then turned to Victor, expectant.

"Come," he said, crooking his finger. Victor stumbled forward, wondering if he could ask Yuuri to buy him a leash. He wanted to feel the tug of Yuuri's command around his throat.

Yuuri reached up to brush his sweaty hair out of his face, then tilted his head at the floor beside his chair. He'd stolen one of the cushions from the couch, and it was placed neatly at Yuuri's feet.

"Down, Vityenka," Yuuri said. He'd barely even touched Victor and already Victor's skin felt sensitive.

Victor folded down to his knees, grateful for the cushion. After a day of practice, his knees were busy reminding him he was closer to thirty than twenty. Yuuri settled into the chair next to him and cupped his hand around the back of Victor's head, pulling him down until he was leaning on Yuuri's thigh.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," Victor answered immediately. He tried to look up at Yuuri's face, but Yuuri's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Stay," he commanded, and Victor couldn't disobey.

The faint clack of chopsticks against dishes and the quiet noises of Yuuri chewing were the only signal Victor had that dinner had started. He stayed silent, resting against Yuuri's thigh. Practice had tired him out. If this was all Yuuri wanted from him, Victor would be happy to just kneel at his feet.

Despite that, his mind still wandered, thinking of the things Yuuri had asked him over the past weeks. It wasn't just the toys — Yuuri had asked once if Victor just wanted to be petted and pampered, or if the puppy thing made it about sex for him, too. Victor remembered he'd laughed outright at that. Of course he wanted Yuuri to touch him. If he was Yuuri's, then Yuuri could do what he wanted, just like when he tied Victor up.

Thinking about that made it harder to sit still on his cushion.

The first bump of something warm against his lips had Victor opening his eyes, surprised at how languid he felt already. It was Yuuri's hand, a piece of grilled fish between his fingers.

"Table scraps?" Yuuri asked, nearly innocent in how casual it was.

Victor opened his mouth. Yuuri laid the bite on his tongue, and Victor chewed and swallowed. Yuuri's fingers had only brushed fleetingly at his lips, but it made them feel like they were tingling.

Yuuri started to alternate. Victor would hear him take a bite, and then there would be something dangling from his fingers for Victor. After a few bites, Victor dared to lick at Yuuri's fingers, satisfied when a ripple of tension went through the thigh his cheek rested on.

"No licking at the table, Vityenka. Be a good boy."

Yuuri even used the same voice he did when he talked to Makkachin. Victor shifted on his cushion, thighs rubbing together. He was slowly getting hard, but it was more like a distant thought. His attention was on Yuuri, on being good for Yuuri.

Victor took the bites Yuuri offered him without teasing, from that point on. He'd been serious when he said he didn't want to be made to feel bad, and he didn't think he could take Yuuri deciding he was flirting too much and punishing him for it. They'd never done punishment before. Victor wasn't sure he liked the idea at all, but he especially didn't like it here. Punishing Makkachin always made him feel terrible. He didn't want Yuuri to feel that way with something that was supposed to be fun.

Yuuri petted Victor absently with his free hand while he ate. It felt intimate and possessive at the same time. Victor's breath started to even out again, the arousal ebbing into contentment. Yuuri was taking care of him, and he loved it.

"You're a mess," Yuuri said, once they were both full and sitting quietly at the table. "I think Vityenka needs a bath, hm?"

Even the way he spoke, like he didn't expect or want a reply, made Victor's blood thrum under his skin. He nudged at Yuuri's hand when he stopped petting, only to have Yuuri gently push Victor's head up from his lap and stand.

"Up," Yuuri said. "Puppies don't walk on two feet, but my Vityenka has sensitive knees, isn't that right? We have to be careful of that."

Victor's knees were already a little stiff when he got up. He would have crawled for Yuuri if he asked without hesitation, but the consideration and care Yuuri had put into this made his heart feel so full it nearly hurt.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Yuuri turned around and laid his fingers on Victor's lips.

"Shh. No talking. Puppies don't."

Victor swallowed, kissed Yuuri's fingertips, and nodded silently. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, as if his body itself was reluctant to disobey Yuuri.

Yuuri wanted a good dog, and Victor wanted to be whatever Yuuri thought that meant.

Yuuri picked up the cushion from beside the chair like it was a normal task. He stopped beside Victor again, reaching out to brush the backs of his knuckles along Victor's cheekbone.

"You're so pretty when you blush. Not like me, I either go splotchy or turn into a tomato," Yuuri said, smiling. "I like seeing the pink in your cheeks."

Victor felt his face get even warmer. Yuuri tried to say these things, sometimes. Victor always shifted the subject back to Yuuri, to how amazing Victor thought he was and how perfect Yuuri was in every way. This time, he was silenced by Yuuri's command and the game they were both playing.

"My beautiful Vityenka. Come."

Yuuri tugged at Victor's wrist, and Victor stumbled a little in his wake. Yuuri led him into the bathroom and dropped the cushion beside the tub. Victor went down on his knees again before the command came.

"Good boy," Yuuri said, smiling down at him and stroking his fingers through Victor's hair again. "Let's get clean. I have some more things for you after your bath."

Victor knelt silently while Yuuri ran the water. He drifted for a little while, watching the water level rise slowly, inch by inch until Yuuri twisted the tap off and startled Victor out of his drifting with a soft grip on his chin.

"Get in."

Victor wavered a little when he stood, his knees aching more now that he'd been kneeling longer. Yuuri caught him by the elbow and helped him step into the bath. He still hadn't taken off any of his clothes, though he rolled the sleeves of his sweater up now. Victor sank into the the warm water with a grateful sigh, the heat soothing the soreness in his muscles and the ache in his knees.

Yuuri clicked his tongue and slid his fingers into Victor's hair, cradling the back of his head and tugging him down further into the water. "All the way in, Vityenka. How am I supposed to wash you if you won't get wet?"

Victor's breath caught. He let Yuuri move him, going with the gentle pressure of his hands. Yuuri separated the sweaty strands of his hair. Warm water slid over Victor's scalp in the wake of his fingertips. He lifted Victor up until he was sitting again, tucking Victor's wet hair behind his ears.

It felt strange, to sit and wait silently while Yuuri worked the shampoo into a lather and massaged it into Victor's scalp. The scrape of his nails over Victor's skin sent little shocks of arousal through him. He was hard again. He wondered if Yuuri would touch him, or if he would let Victor touch himself. Yuuri's demand for silence meant that he couldn't ask, and the anticipation was almost as delicious as the teasing touches of Yuuri's fingers.

Yuuri cupped his hand carefully to protect Victor's eyes when he rinsed the shampoo out, pushing the tips of his fingers through Victor's hair from his hairline all the way back to his nape. When he coaxed Victor to sit up again, Victor was having trouble keeping his breathing even. His erection was becoming distracting, with nothing but Yuuri's hands and the hot water to fuel it.

It got worse when Yuuri started washing the rest of him. He didn't use a washcloth, just his bare hands and the body wash gliding over Victor's skin. Yuuri rubbed in small circles over his back, his arms, his sides.

"This is nice," Yuuri said. Victor glanced back at him over his shoulder to find him smiling softly, watching the progress of his hands over Victor's skin. "People... people are hard for me. Even Victor — I love Victor, but how do I take care of someone who can do everything for himself?"

Victor opened his mouth to reply that Yuuri didn't have to do anything, that he loved Yuuri without anything like that, before he remembered he'd been told to stay silent. Yuuri didn't seem to notice his near-slip.

"This, though. I know dogs, I know how to take care of dogs. You love them, and you pet them, and they love you back no matter what." Yuuri kissed Victor's shoulder softly, an affectionate peck. "You're easy to take care of, Vityenka."

Warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water bubbled up in Victor's chest. He'd thought Yuuri was doing this to humor him. It made him feel lighter to know for sure that Yuuri liked it too, that he got something out of puppy Vityenka just like Victor did.

Yuuri whispered for Victor to lean back against the side of the tub and set his soapy hands to washing Victor's chest. His fingers grazed Victor's nipples, hard and sensitive from arousal, and Victor hissed through his teeth, his hips jerking automatically to seek out a touch that wasn't there.

"Shh," Yuuri soothed. "Don't splash, we're nearly done. Up on all fours, I have to get the rest of you."

Victor groaned, rolling over to his hands and knees. Yuuri kneaded at the muscles of his thighs as he washed, meticulously avoiding the bruises from Victor's falls. His fingers wandered along the dip of Victor's spine, then slid down to knead Victor's ass. He spread Victor open and pressed against his hole with the slick, soapy pad of one thumb. He was gentle and excruciatingly slow, circling his thumb for what felt like years before breaching Victor's body.

"Yuuri," Victor gasped. He couldn't have stayed silent in the face of this even if he tried. He regretted it immediately when Yuuri's hands left his body with a soft sigh. It hit harder than Victor thought it would, the idea of failure making his gut cold, and he twisted to look back at Yuuri with what he hoped was a sufficiently pleading expression.

"It's okay," Yuuri said, stroking his hand gently over Victor's flank. "You're a good boy. Stay while I go get something."

Victor watched him leave the bathroom, sinking back on his heels. His hands gripped his knees and he stared down at the soapy water. Yuuri had said it was okay. He wasn't in trouble.

It only took a few moments for Yuuri to return, but they felt interminable. Victor's head snapped up as soon as he heard the rustle of Yuuri's clothing.

"This isn't a punishment," Yuuri said, coming to sit on the edge of the tub. "I know we didn't talk about this one — I got it just in case you needed some help behaving. You can say you don't want it. I'm not upset with you."

The words made the cold feeling in Victor's stomach start to subside. He shifted in the bath, leaning toward Yuuri.

"Good boy. Tilt your head up for a minute."

It was then that Victor noticed what Yuuri had in his hand. It was white leather, straps dangling from either side. Victor's throat went dry when he finally recognized the shape, and he tipped his chin up like Yuuri had asked, letting him carefully fit the muzzle over Victor's face. It covered him from his nose down to his chin, and when Yuuri buckled it behind his head, Victor couldn't even open his mouth. He could still breathe, but speaking was impossible.

Yuuri fussed with the hair on the nape of his neck, gently tugging it out from underneath the strap so the muzzle wouldn't pull. Victor leaned into the touch. He hummed a little behind the muzzle, and Yuuri smiled.

"There. My good Vityenka. You can whine and make noise all you want with this on, and you won't accidentally break the rules."

The dread that he'd messed everything up was gone. Yuuri wasn't finding excuses to punish him, he was helping Victor be a good boy.

Yuuri pulled him up on his hands and knees again. This time, when he pushed his fingers into Victor's pliant body, Victor could only make wordless whining sounds. Just like a puppy, he realized with a hot flush. Yuuri was making him perfect.

"You're getting so excited," Yuuri said. He twisted his fingers and added another. The stretch burned, just a little, but Victor pushed back against Yuuri's hand, his eyes slipping closed as the sensation washed over his whole body.

"Okay, that's done," Yuuri said, pulling his fingers free. "Up, and we'll dry you off."

Victor felt bereft when Yuuri's touch left him. He struggled a little to get to his feet, stepping out obediently onto the bath mat. The strange feeling of passivity returned as Yuuri patted him dry, impersonal and businesslike. Even the grip of the towel around his cock and in the crack of his ass felt more utilitarian than sexual. Victor's erection flagged a little, confused. Yuuri tossed the towel over Victor's head and rubbed at his hair, seeming not to notice.

"My turn now. I'll only take a minute. Go wait on the bed for me. No touching." Yuuri gave Victor's cock a pointed look.

Victor felt a little dazed and disconnected from his body as he wandered into the bedroom. There was a small, nondescript box on the bed that instantly lit a fire of curiosity in him, remembering all the idle questions about collars and tail plugs from the past couple weeks. Yuuri had said not to touch his cock, but maybe this was different?

The sound of the shower spray hitting the tile jolted Victor back to himself. He climbed onto the bed and curled on his side, facing the bathroom door to keep from being tempted by the box. His body's response to Yuuri in the shower was practically Pavlovian by now; he always showered before sex. Victor was hard again and staring at the open bathroom door as if the weight of his gaze could make Yuuri go faster.

The shower shut off, and Yuuri emerged with damp hair and a towel around his waist. Victor sat up immediately, making a little sound behind the muzzle that he hoped showed how eager he was for whatever Yuuri was planning.

"Oh, good boy," Yuuri said, running his fingers through Victor's hair. "You didn't even peek. Do you want to see your presents?"

Victor shoved his head at Yuuri's hand demandingly. Nodding felt strange, like it was too human for him like this.

Yuuri pulled the box over to him. The first thing he lifted out were a pair of ears, pointed like a wolf's — or a husky's, Victor realized, as Yuuri pulled the tail from the box next. They were both a soft grey, a complement to his hair. The tail was bushy and curled, connected to a decently sized glass plug. Victor leaned on Yuuri's shoulder, looking up through his bangs hopefully.

"Yes, yes, they're for you. Impatient." Yuuri nudged him to sit up, settling the headband with the ears on Victor's head. It clipped in place to keep from sliding. Victor held perfectly still as Yuuri fussed with it, fixing Victor's hair around it, trying not to squirm.

"Up," Yuuri said, his hand warm on Victor's flank. Victor rolled up on all fours, shuddering as Yuuri's palm rested on the cheek of his ass, pulling him open so Yuuri could slide his fingers inside again, slick with lube instead of soap.

The touch of the plug was cold and made him jump. Yuuri shushed him, his hand stroking over the small of Victor's back just like he would soothe any other skittish animal. Victor moaned into the muzzle as he pressed the plug in. It wasn't as big as Yuuri, but the glass was hard and unyielding. It would be impossible to forget it was there even without the ticklish brush of the tail's fur on his back.

Victor felt hot all over by the time Yuuri reached the widest part of the plug, twisting and working it slowly until it was swallowed up by his body, the base coming to rest against his hole. Victor turned to try and look back at it.

Yuuri's hand clamped down over the nape of his neck. "Stop squirming, Vityenka. We're not done."

Victor whimpered. It was completely involuntary, a reaction to the force of Yuuri's hand around his neck. He sat back on his heels slowly, his breath hitching when it made the plug press deeper. He'd never been hard for so long without doing something about it.

Yuuri pulled two more items out of the box, and Victor felt like he could cry from how perfect it all was. In white leather, matching the muzzle, was a thick collar with a strong silver buckle. Yuuri laid the matching leash down on the bed and turned the collar so Victor could see the embroidery — Vityenka was stitched in neat blue Roman letters across the back. Yuuri turned the collar around and lifted the little heart-shaped tag. It said Property of Katsuki Yuuri. Victor felt like his heart might stop. He butted his head against Yuuri's hands, nudging at the collar and whining.

"I'll take that to mean you like it," Yuuri laughed. "Hold still, I'll put it on."

Victor was glad for the muzzle. If he'd been left to stay quiet on his own devices, he definitely would have broken the rules babbling how amazing Yuuri was, how perfect, how he thought of everything and it was all just right. He tipped his head back, baring his throat for Yuuri to buckle the collar. Yuuri slipping two fingers underneath to make sure it wasn't too tight, clipped the leash into place with a soft click that made Victor's eyelids flutter closed.

Then Yuuri pulled, lifting Victor's head up farther and forcing him to arch his back. The collar was tight around his throat. If Yuuri pulled back on it in just the right way, it cut off his breath.

"Oh, Vityenka," Yuuri said, his thumb stroking over the edge of Victor's cheekbone above the muzzle. "Come look."

Yuuri slid off the bed and tugged the leash again. Victor almost tripped over himself in his hurry to follow. The plug shifted as he walked, the tail brushing side to side. The weight of the collar around his throat and the pull of the leash in Yuuri's hand went straight to his head. He felt owned and beloved and everything he'd wanted when he asked for this.

Seeing himself in the bathroom mirror made his pulse pound so hard he felt dizzy. The ears looked like a natural extension of his hair, the color blending so well it looked like they were his own. The collar, stark even against his pale skin, jingled softly as Yuuri wound the leash around his hand, tugging him into a turn. He could finally look over his shoulder at the tail, especially when Yuuri put his hand on the back of the collar and pushed him into a bend at the waist. The base peeked out from the underside of the tail curled up over his back, giving him just a tiny glimpse of his body stretched open around it.

"You look so beautiful. My pretty, good puppy," Yuuri said, his thumb brushing over the nape of Victor's neck, just above the collar. 

Victor pushed his head into the middle of Yuuri's chest, a whine crawling up his throat. He felt like he was going to burst out of his skin, he wanted so badly. Yuuri petted his hair, scratching his nails so gently over Victor's scalp that he felt his throat get tight with emotion. Yuuri loved him so much. He loved Yuuri so much. Sometimes, like now, he felt like he just couldn't contain it.

Yuuri's hand trailed from the nape of his neck down his spine. He pulled on the leash, tugging Victor upright again and sliding his thigh between Victor's legs. The towel still around his waist was rough against Victor's cock. His fingers slipped between Victor's cheeks and pressed at the base of the plug.

Victor's hips jerked forward, grinding down on Yuuri's thigh.

"Poor Vityenka. Such a needy puppy." Yuuri crooned it in his ear, his breath hot on Victor's throat. He pushed against the plug again and pressed with his thigh. "Do you need me to take care of you?"

Victor made a string of pleading sounds behind the muzzle, his hips still moving — like a dog humping his master's leg. The thought made him go red with embarrassment, tucking his face into Yuuri's neck.

"Oh shh, shh, it's okay. You're mine, and I give you whatever you need," Yuuri soothed. He kissed Victor's temple and stepped back, watching Victor thrust against empty air once before he tugged the leash hard. "Come."

Victor felt strange walking on two legs, and better once he could crawl on the bed on all fours. Yuuri let the leash fall and his hand went to the towel around his waist.

"Sit," Yuuri said, and Victor sat back on his heels, the plug pressing deeper again. Yuuri let the towel fall, and Victor swallowed — Yuuri was hard, too, and leaking at the tip of his cock the way he did when he was especially turned on. Victor felt the last bit of tension in his spine slide away. Yuuri wanted him like this. He liked it.

"Do you want to help me out too, puppy? Want to make me feel good?" Yuuri climbed onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard and splaying his legs open. "Show me. No paws."

Victor lurched forward, shoving his face between Yuuri's legs. If it weren't for the muzzle he would use his tongue, lick and suck at Yuuri's cock. He loved the way it felt in his mouth, loved tasting it when Yuuri came. Like this, he could only rub his cheeks against the soft skin on the inside of Yuuri's thighs and press his nose against the velvety surface of Yuuri's cock.

"So eager," Yuuri said, a little breathless. He reached down to grab Victor's leash again, pulling him back even though Victor whined and strained for it, the collar a firm pressure around his throat. "Maybe later you can use your mouth. Right now I have a special treat."

Victor stopped pulling against the leash, watching Yuuri with huge eyes as he wet his fingers with lube and shifted down the bed, pressing two into himself right from the start.

The noise he made sounded like he was dying. Yuuri only smirked at him — that dark, seductive look he flashed on the ice, the one Victor had always loved to see in bed.

"You want this, hm? Want to make your master feel good?" Yuuri's voice stuttered a bit at the word 'master,' like he wasn't sure if Victor would like that. Victor leaned his cheek against the inside of Yuuri's thigh and made a pathetic, longing sound, staring up at him with his very best pleading puppy eyes.

"Such a good boy," Yuuri said, then gasped as his fingers hit just the right spot. 

It was excruciating to have to wait, keep his hands to himself and just watch. Victor always wanted to touch, always wanted to feel Yuuri's skin under his hands and on his tongue. He whimpered again, nudging his face against Yuuri.

"All right, you've been so good you get a reward." Yuuri rolled over, getting up on his hands and knees. He groped on the bed behind him until his fingers closed around the end of the leash, and then he pulled, making Victor shuffle forward on his knees. He had a pink blush on his face as he looked back over his shoulder and licked his lips. "Mount, Vityenka."

Victor didn't wait for another command. He draped himself over Yuuri's back, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and thrusting. His cock bumped against the inside of Yuuri's thigh and slid away. Victor whined, his fingers tightening on Yuuri's ribs, and thrust again. This time he nudged at Yuuri's balls, making him moan and shudder.

"Just— just a second, I —" Yuuri reached underneath himself, his fingers on Victor's cock, and guided him in. Victor felt Yuuri's body wrap around the head of his cock and thrust again, hard, moaning into the muzzle when he sank home.

His thrusts were frantic and rapid, not like their usual slow, concentrated lovemaking. He was too on edge to go slow, and every motion of his hips made him clench around the plug inside him. Yuuri was warm and tight around his cock, making little satisfied noises every time Victor drove into him.

"Good, oh, good boy, just like that," Yuuri gasped, and pulled on Victor's leash again. It made him bend down further, pressing his chest against Yuuri's back. Yuuri gasped, then arched into Victor's arms, his head thrown back in abandon. The leash wrapped around his fist kept Victor right where Yuuri wanted him. The collar was tight around the nape of his neck, heavy like the weight of Yuuri's hand.

Victor clutched Yuuri tighter, teeth clenched, breathing hard through his nose. He was a good puppy who made his master feel good too. He needed to wait until Yuuri came first. Victor tried to fuck harder, thinking about how Yuuri wanted it and what he could give.

"Vityenka!"

Yuuri reached down with the hand that wasn't holding the leash. Victor bit his tongue to keep from coming. He could feel the motion of Yuuri's arm, the vibration of Yuuri's cries through his chest, the hot grip of Yuuri's body around him. Victor's pace stuttered and a frustrated whine burst from between his teeth. He could tell by the way Yuuri's breath turned heavy and his jaw clenched that he was close. The motion of his hand sped up for the space of two heaving breaths before he groaned and his body went impossibly, exquisitely tight around Victor's cock.

The sound Victor made through the muzzle was like a wavering, broken howl. Yuuri gasped as he ground in deep, shuddering, his forehead falling to rest between Yuuri's shoulders. The plug inside him filled him up as he filled Yuuri up, coming deep inside, his hips making little jerks in the aftershocks. He felt it through his whole body, tingling in his scalp down to the tips of his toes. He couldn't make himself move, wrung out and boneless. They'd had more vigorous sex than this, and gone for longer, but Victor had never felt like his head was ringing with his orgasm for whole seconds afterward.

"Up," Yuuri gasped from under him. The pull of the leash relaxed. "You're heavy."

Victor snorted, his breath puffing over Yuuri's back. He slowly managed to move, sliding off of Yuuri sideways, curled on his side on the bed. The plug pressed just right inside him, making him shift and squirm from sensitivity.

Yuuri rolled over on his back, breathing hard, and reached out to catch the end of Victor's leash again. He inhaled like he was going to speak and then paused, turning slowly red from his cheeks up to his forehead.

He wanted to ask for something, or tell Victor to do something. Victor nuzzled Yuuri's hand, looking up at him with an expression that he hoped was encouraging.

Yuuri pushed Victor's bangs out of his face. His gaze slid over Victor's body like a caress, and Victor shivered. He made a small sound in the back of his throat. He would have asked what Yuuri wanted if he could talk.

"Vityenka," Yuuri said, soft and a little hesitant. "I just showered and you got me messy again."

Victor's breath nearly stopped. Yuuri leaned back on the pillows, spreading his legs to expose himself. He was messy, Victor's come dripping slowly from him. Victor stared, flicking his eyes back up to Yuuri's face. He made a hungry, wanting noise.

"If I take your muzzle off, will you be a good boy and clean up your mess?"

Yuuri's fingers settled on the buckle of Victor's muzzle and Victor whined loudly, pressing against his palm. His mouth was watering when Yuuri unbuckled it, and he barely waited until Yuuri pulled it away before scooting between Yuuri's legs.

Yuuri didn't let him do this often, but Victor loved it. He licked broadly, catching the first dribbles of his own come on his tongue. Yuuri was loose from Victor's cock, enough that he barely had to put pressure for the tip of his tongue to slip inside.

"Ohhhh," Yuuri moaned, his fingers going tight around the nape of Victor's neck. Around the collar. He threw one of his knees over Victor's shoulder and ground against his face. Victor licked like he imagined a puppy would, sloppy and enthusiastic, chasing the taste of himself. He didn't try to penetrate, only let it happen as an accident of where his tongue pressed. Spit ran down his chin, and Yuuri's thighs squeezed around his ears. Yuuri shuddered, and Victor moaned when he tasted more come, the rest of what he'd filled Yuuri up with dripping out into his mouth.

"You're such a good puppy," Yuuri gasped, breathless. "You made me hard again, do you want to lick that too?"

Victor didn't have Yuuri's stamina, and it would be at least half an hour before he could go again, but he licked over Yuuri's balls and up his cock, pressing his tongue down in broad, flat strokes. He didn't suck, because Yuuri hadn't told him to and that wasn't something puppies did, but he worshipped the length of Yuuri's cock with his tongue, whining and moaning like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"I'm going to come again. You'll clean that up too, won't you, Vityenka?" Yuuri was breathless, using the leverage of his knee on Victor's back to grind against his tongue. Victor moaned eagerly, lapping at the head of Yuuri's cock, right at the ridge where he'd learned Yuuri was most sensitive.

Yuuri's orgasm spilled from him slowly, dribbling onto his stomach and down the side of his cock. Victor chased the taste of it just as he had his own, cleaning it all with the wet strokes of his tongue. He kept licking at Yuuri's cock as it went soft, until Yuuri gasped and pulled him up by his collar.

Victor wondered what he looked like, his face wet with spit and some of Yuuri's come that had smeared on his chin. Yuuri looked at him like he was the best thing Yuuri had ever seen, tugging him close until Victor was curled up beside him in the bed, his head on Yuuri's chest, listening to the rapid rise and fall of Yuuri's breath until it evened and calmed.

"Are you ready to go back to being Victor now?" Yuuri asked quietly. His thumb brushed the buckle of the collar.

Victor hummed, not concerned either way. He could stay here as Yuuri's pet forever and be happy.

Yuuri must have taken it as an affirmative. He unbuckled Victor's collar, tossing it and the leash aside on top of the muzzle. He ran his fingers through Victor's hair until he found the clips for the ears, pulling them off too. Victor had to shift until he was almost in Yuuri's lap so he could reach the plug. His body didn't want to give it up at first, clenching around the glass as Yuuri gently worked it free.

When it was all off, Victor went right back to where he'd been, his head pillowed on Yuuri's chest. His eyes were closed. Yuuri played with his hair absently, like he had on the couch that day when this all started.

"Did you like it?" Yuuri asked. It wasn't tentative, but Victor could hear that he needed reassurance anyway.

"Perfect," he breathed. "Amazing. Wonderful. Yuuri is the best master a puppy could want."

"I'm glad. I liked it too. A lot. I felt so silly ordering those things, but once you were wearing them..." Yuuri's fingers brushed delicately over his ear, his cheekbone, his nose. "You looked at me like... I can't even describe it."

"Like you're my everything," Victor murmured. "Because you are."

Yuuri's fingers paused, then resumed their gentle path, stroking Victor's hair back from his forehead.

"Sometimes I still go to sleep thinking that in the morning, when I wake up, this past year will have been a dream. You'll still be just the person in the posters on my wall, and I'll still be just the dime-a-dozen skater."

Victor rolled over so he could lay on Yuuri and look at him at the same time. 

"You were never just a dime-a-dozen skater. You were always more than that, even before I came along. Remember you swept me off my feet first."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly, like he always did when Victor mentioned the banquet in Sochi.

"Maybe. But you were the one that made me realize I could reach for the things I didn't think were possible. And sometimes when I think it's all a dream, I remember how you look at me. I would never have even dreamed that."

Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri's chest. "We'll do this again. Whenever you want. I love being yours."

"Or whenever you want," Yuuri added. "I really liked it, too. I like you being mine."

"Always, Yuuri." Victor let his eyes slip closed again, drifting off to the feeling of Yuuri's fingers in his hair.


End file.
